In these studies we will define the contribution of proinsulin to total insulin-like immunoreactivity in patients with NIDDM. Studies will define the mechanism responsible for ultradian oscillations in insulin secretion & develop methods for more accurately studying peripheral low amplitude pulses of insulin. Beta cell function post pancreas transplantation will be studied.